when the world falls down:netherarian worlds
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Devon struggles in the nether, trying to find his new family. But it seems like Satan has his own plans, as Devon finds new friends, reuniting with old ones, and faces several infamous monsters, from minecraftia and hell. Sequel to when the world falls down.
1. the beginning

**Hello guys! Spark n' Jetz here with When the world falls down, Netherarian world, sequel to when the world falls down. Due to my dear friends not telling xyz and dirt blockz, I will begin! But first off, some notices.**

**I may make these chapters somewhat longer, so hopefully you'll be able to enjoy more of it. I'm sorry if the last chapter of when the world falls down seemed too rushed and confusing. I'm really sorry, I think I was just wanting to finish, so I rushed it a bit. Sorry! **

**Second of all, this will have to do with minecraft much more than the last one, as I received a few complaints about that. Besides the first sentence of when the world falls down book one, there's no real reference until chapter….15, was it? Something like that. **

**Yet another notice is that author's note may be longer, and I will still do character questions. I will also accept OC's, as I have plenty of space for them.**

**ALSO! PLEASE SPREAD THIS TO OTHER PEOPLE.** **WHEN I LOOKED THROUGH MY REVIEWS, I WAS DISAPPOINTED TO SEE ONLY FIVE ACTUALLY LOYAL REVIEWERS. SO PLEASE SPREAD THE WORD!**

**With that, I think we can begin.**

Kevin 'candle' Lackstin, and Derrick were both pretty optimistic, but after a while, we walked in silence. All I could dwell was the…..monsters. In this world. They were so...strange. Like the zombies at Ikea. The concept, it was new. Well of course it was new. Monsters from another world technically. Technically. We were generally following the direction of the withers. While we were walking, Derrick starts telling me all about the mobs, I listen as the information may be invaluable during later fights.

Here's the basics that I know so far, and that they have recorded and nicknamed:

Big flying jellyfish are ghasts. Strangely blocky, they will shoot fireballs at you. I presumed they learned that the hard way. bullet immunity: Not very much. Rocket launchers are useful, but an occasional burst from your gun is enough to make a high-pitched scream, and a retreat. Ghasts are seen sometimes in groups, where you have to be wary. If you have something as simple as a pistol, shoot the tentacles or eyes.

Zombie pigmen: These are strange creatures. They look literally half zombie, half pig. They will wander aimlessly, and as long as you don't attack them, they will stay peaceful. If you attack one, it is suggested there are tribes, and any zombie pigmen near will attack you. Bullet immunity: Almost zero. They fall easily, but you are usually overwhelmed by the sheer numbers. They are fairly fast, wielding with golden swords. Weird.

Blazes: Their name suggests their personality. Hot and fiery, they were what I encountered back where the portal was. They were encountered at the nether fortress before we took over. They shoot fireballs too, but at a faster rate, but smaller. Dangerous in groups, alone, and pretty much everywhere. Best avoided. Bullet immunity: Hard to beat. Unless you hit the face, which is always floating and dodging your attacks, the bullets will always go through, or be hit by the golden shimmering energy encircling it, deflecting it.

Magma cubes: Literally cubes of magma and a….face? Anyway, we aren't sure how to beat them, since all bullets are just absorbed. Best to stay away.

Wither skeletons: Pretty obvious. Grey eight feet skeletons, with stone swords. They usually are in groups, and are powerful. Watch out. Will usually flinch, but it takes quite an amount to take one out. I learned that it's quite fun to use something called a 'nether bomb' as Candle calls it. He did some weird potion combination using gunpowder, the newfound 'nether wart' which is an evil looking mushroom, and something called 'nether quartz', creating some kind of powerful explosive. Weird if you ask me, but he tells me it's helpful in….situations. Also, it is told to me that when killing a whither skeleton, you get something called the 'whither effect' (using quote on quote a lot) which causes sickness, headaches, and general nausea.

Anyway, after he told me, I started to feel sick. The whither skeletons. How many could they have...killed? Derrick assures me that it's okay, but who knows. Candle doesn't help, muttering things underneath his breath about the fiery hell, and how it was watching us. It. Candle seemed like an okay guy, but he seemed a bit...off. Not crazy. But the muttering creeped me out.

"Hey, you okay?"Derrick asked.

"Yeah….."I say trailing off.

"For the last time, they're okay!"He says, smiling. But even his smile is sad.

We'll probably die here. Hell. The heat radiates around me, and I'm surprised that I've adapted to it already. We're all sweating, but we have to deal. We're lucky that water doesn't evaporate. We have a little container, which keeps the water safe. Occasionally, we'll find red and white mushrooms, and regular brown mushrooms, which is surprising, as I didn't think it could live here. But the mushroom with closer inspection is actually tinted red, sucking nutrients from the netherrack sand. We would collect them and make soup with them, but by the first day, I was sick of it. It was worse than MRE's in the army.

But my mind keeps coming back to the community. And her. I wondered where Beatrix was. Was she okay? I couldn't decide whether I had a six sense that alerted me when someone died or not.

I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about her-them,"I say, catching myself.

Derrick raises his eyebrow. "So, you have a special someone?"he asks. I look down, blushing, but then, what was so wrong? I wasn't ten, I was freaking 22.

"Yeah. She was with 'them' when it happened,"I say reluctantly. He nods thoughtfully.

"Well, when we find them, it'll be double as good, aye?"he says, and shoves me a bit. For a man in his fifties, he wasn't that bad, not that I didn't like 'em or something, I just didn't think he would be so chummy. I was still trying to decide what age Candle was. I wasn't sure. Maybe 20?

And then I saw something terrible. Cracked stone swords, and dust. Candle picks some up, and observes the sword.

"A struggle." He states.

"And?"Derrick says. I was guessing Candle had some experience, and Candle started muttering.

"Little louder?"Derrick said. Candle glares at him.

"There was a struggle. They managed to take down, with the evidence of the dust and the sword, undoubtedly wielded by a whither skeleton. Can't be sure, but the sword looks like it's rested in the netherrack for about 2 days. I sigh.

"So…."Derrick says. He gets another glare.

"So, yes, we need to keep going."

Candle starts walking at a rather quick pace, and Derrick turns at me and shrugs.

"Cut him some slack man,"I say.

"Kay," he says, but I don't know whether he really cares. Seeing evidence of struggle brings one and one only question pops into my head. Where were they?

Beatrix's P.O.V.

I stumble along. The hot wind rushing at my face. I don't struggle or yell, or sob. I just want to live normally again. With him. With Devon. A single tear drops onto the netherrack, which instantly absorbs it. I shake my head. With my vision hazy. I keep walking. Keep walking...


	2. Introductions

**Two reviews in the first day, and an OC! I'm so excited! Also, once again, please spread this to other people. I'm also accepting questions now, and I will answer reviews here. So with two things, let's be on!**

**Dirtblockz-Thank you for the OC. I'll be sure to add him in the fourth chapter, which is when I'll get the opportunity to add more people.**

**KxF:Uh…..Coliehead? Bionicles reference? I haven't heard of Bionicles in a long time…(looks wistfully into the sky). **

**So with the reply to those two review answer, let's start the story. Also, I'm sorry that there isn't as much action, but I promise next chapter. Today, we'll delve into the lives of the characters. One more thing! I'm sorry for the ….Almost every chapter. Really am, but now it's habit that I'll have to get rid of. **

"Hey man, you look sick. I was going to ask if you're okay, but clearly you're not…."Derrick trails off.

"Yeah. Just brings back memories,"I say. I know this is getting old, but my heart aches. I clench my jaw, and decide to keep my mind off the memories, and turn myself to something else.

"Hey, Derrick, where'd you come from?"I ask. Instantly his eyes darken, and I know that he didn't have a great history either.

"Well. First of all, you might be wondering why a man in his fifties is still in the army. It's a long story,"he says. I know that he meant to end it, but I can't help being curious.

"We got all day,"I say. He glares at me.

"Fine. I grew up in America, raised in Colorado. I had a nice childhood, but..after that, I got depressed, really. Not really sure why. I was trying to understand why I was sad. I just felt like my life wasn't meant anything. I live, go to college, get a job, married, have kids, live a life, then die. I wanted to be something different. No, I didn't want to be in the spotlight, but I wanted to make a difference, you know?"he asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, anyway, look where I am. I'm a living man, in his fifties, stuck in hell, with skeleton and pigmen monster mutations, hunting a group of people that could be dead and held captive by what could possibly be the most powerful monster in hell,"he says, shrugging again, but I flinch. Could be dead. Held captive. Most powerful monsters in hell. He didn't notice my discomfort and continued on.

"I decided to join the army after that. My parents didn't enjoy that much. I gradually began to enjoy thinking I made a difference, when I looked at a picture. Hundreds of hundreds of men wearing military fatigues and helmets with rifles slung on their backs, saluting. The caption read "Warriors marching to their death for a pointless war. Proud soldiers, believing they'll make a difference. Will it ever stop?" The caption shook me back to life again, and that's why I volunteered for the exploration. I thought it would be like the moon or something. Except crazy people coming back from the portal creeped me out. So, in the end basically, I ended up in this crap,"he sighed.

"Well, you're not the only one,"I say sympathetically. I tell him my story, and he nods, but apparently they must have entered before the apocalypse. He's horrified.

"Geez….We left Jan.16 ."he tells me.

"It happened January 29th,"I tell him, making him more horrified.

"God…."he trails off looking terrified. He nods when I tell him about the thugs, and several mini communities like mine trying to live, and survive.

"Thats so…..Just unreal to me, just terrible,"he says, shaking his head.

Candle comes up to us and notices Derrick looking distraught.

"Apocalypse?"he asks. Derrick nods.

Candle shrugs. "There was a few stuff here and there but….I think we were starting to treat the planet badly. Maybe a punishment? Eh."

"Never knew you were a eco-activist, much less superstitious,"Derrick commented.

Candle glares at him and shakes his head. The blonde-headed twenty-year old always seemed nervous and on edge, with Derrick being the opposite, with dark brown hair, 50 years old, a good sense of humor, that would put that gruff sergeant stereotypical look in your mind, without the shouting of how the soldiers sucked so badly. I wondered about Candle's past, however I didn't want to snoop around too much, though I figured if we were traveling together, we should know each other. Too soon? Suddenly I hear a hiss. We didn't have trouble with mobs, though that might change as soon as I turned around, so I crossed my fingers.

I might have well spread my fingers the farthest apart I could, as my second to favorite mob rose up around us. Blazes. The crimson eyes stared at us, malicious with intention of destruction. We were screwed. Maybe.


	3. immunity

**Welcome back guys to when the world falls down. Thank you for all the support! Now some answers to the reviews.**

**Little lizard lover: Yeah, I know it did take a long time. Blame it on writers block :)**

**Not telling XYZ: I appreciate wild and civilized views alike.**

**Dirtblockz: Don't worry, but Beatrix won't play a big part in this story.**

**Guest: I watched it three days ago? Not sure what you mean.**

**With that, we can get onto the stories, with questions to the character coming later.**

"Holy %# !"Derrick yells and instantly brings out his rather lightweight M4 carbine, that was hooked on his back. I take out a handgun that was given to me. I aim and strike the first blaze in the face with a bullet. And retreats, with a crack in its face, but it justs glows brighter and spits a fireball. I widen my eyes and duck just as it starts a fire next to me on the netherrack. Candle mumbles something and throws some potion, bringing up a horrid smell, rotten fish. The blazes shriek and fly up higher, but gives us a chance to hide, with the few little rocks and hills the netherrack had for us. Derrick lets loose a magazine at the blaze, and manage to bring one down.

There were probably about a dozen blazes, hovering above us, bombarding us with fireballs. I run like h*ll and glance to see two blazes flying down to me. roll behind a rock, but they're flying so not much help. I aim my pistol and let loose two rounds. One round strikes one of the blazes face, and but the other flies off somewhere. The other blaze hisses while the other flies back retreating, trying to heal its injured body. I see it flying down, literally submerging itself in lava. Then it comes out, good as new. Great, yet another thing I had to worry about. I fire the rest of the magazine at the other blaze.

It flies and dodges, but three rounds managed to strike its face, and breaks into miniature gold ingots, which flies down. For some reason I grab them, and I'm surprised to find that its lightweight and not that hot. Then it comes. The gold quite literally melts into my hand, and I stare at it in surprise. Excruciating pains comes to me, and stumble, as the Blazes raises up, eyes blazing.

I try to raise my hand up, but it doesn't falter. And then it fires. The fireball impacts me, and I find myself waiting. Waiting for more pain. But it never comes. The blaze stares at me, obviously confused, and then fires another volley. It hits me over and over again, yet I don't feel anything. I stare at it. The blaze shrieks, and starts desperately fires again, and again but I don't budge. And suddenly I felt a surge of anger. So what if they weren't wither skeletons? They were evil monsters. How many times had they ended someones lives? Someone I knew! Enraged, I put my hand up, and a blue fireball literally lights up in my hand. With burning hatred, I launch it at the blaze, completely incinerating it. As the dust falls of what remained of the blaze, I realize what I did, and what I had to do.

I run towards Derrick and Candle, who are both alive, but struggling. Derrick has soot covering his face, and bruises. Candles blonde hair is wild everywhere, and he's limping. The hatred starts up again, and I launch flames at the last eight blazes, as Derrick and Candle get some credit. Every single flame impacts them and they shriek, but more blazes start to raise up. I rub my hands together, but before I can, rounds strike the blazes. They start falling easily. I recognize the sound. A sniper rifle?

I see a four men, and a single woman, staring through her sights of the infamous Dragunov SVD semi-automatic DMR (designated marksman rifle). The other men start firing a volley of shells, with the blazes falling, but they launch their own attack, one fireball striking a man with him falling down. I ignite again and run towards the blazes. I shoot a blue fireball and a blaze falls. I launch one last volley, and the last three blazes fall. Derrick stares at me as well as candle. The new people stare at me. I stare at them. Finally, Derrick speaks up.

"Badass man. Badass."

**Too short of a chapter, so I'm going to use the infamous line.**

* * *

I stare at my hands, still smoldering with blue and white fire. The woman, assumingly the leader with the Dragunov steps up.

"You….you can use fire?"she asks me. She has purple and black dyed-hair, with icy blue eyes that seemed to drill into me. Suddenly I don't feel that confident any more.

"Uh….yeah…."I trail off, looking at my hands, the flames finally extinguished. I also realize another thing. I'm not very hot anymore. The temperature feels just right to me. I smile and nod my head.

"Well okay, I guess you can,"Candle says still staring at me with interest, but with a glint to his eye which I didn't like very much. He looks upon me and I could literally hear him say through his head, "I wonder if I could examine him. Maybe dissect DNA. Hmmm….."which totally creeped me out. He wasn't even thankful. Derrick, on the other hand, was.

"Holy shiat man!" (purposely spelled shiat) Derrick says, with a more playful glimpse in his eyes, as he cocks his head.

I turn my head back and meet the cold glare of the woman facing Derrick.

"So you're immune to fire. Let's introduce ourselves,"she tells us.

"I'm Devon, former soldier of the US army,"I say.

"Sergeant Derrick, soldier of Beta company, 3rd platoon, US army."

"Candle. Scientist of Beta company, working with MCIA,"Candle tells her. I flinch. He works with the MCIA? My mind is suddenly filled with hatred as I remember Epsilon. My hands clench with anger and hate, but I restrain myself.

"Lieutenant Veronica, black ops. I don't have anything else to say, do I?"she asks smugly.

The three others step up, introducing themselves one by one.

"Corporal Jackson,US marines."

"Sergeant Lawrence, US marines."

"Private Denver, US marines."

I nod. "Did you come from a nether portal?"I ask. She eyes me.

"So, you know about them. Yes. A team of black ops, led by me, codenamed Panther team. We were sent here under investigation, but our mission was sabotaged. The facility was attacked by rogue MCIA agents, and was destroyed. We were forced to rush through the Portal, but not before my squad was killed by the MCIA. I managed to find some Army personnel here and there on my rush to the portal, and thats how they got here with me,"Veronica tells us, gesturing to the others. They nod. The clearly weren't noobs, by their gear and posture. Even the private looked battle hardened, which was more than I could say for me. I only managed to get to PFC (private first class) before quitting, because I decided I wanted to live a life that didn't involve shooting. Now look where I am now. I had submerged myself into world of greatness once again. Just great.

**With Devon's new friends, will he be able to find help, and survive the struggles of the nether? Find out next chapter, Well hello there.**


End file.
